Rooster
:Not to be confused with the bandit from ''Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny.'' | Gender = Male | Eye color = Amber | Feather colors = White, brown, and blue | Clothing = Green vest with yellow belt | Also known as = Master Rooster | Status = Living | Residence = Unspecified | Occupation = Furious Five member (formerly) Unknown (currently) | Combat style = Unspecified style of kung fu | Master(s) = Oogway (presumably) | Student(s) = Unknown | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Owl Be Back" (picture/2D flashback cameo) "The First Five" | Voiced by = As listed in the episode cast list for "The First Five". }} Rooster is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a master of kung fu and a former member of the Furious Five. He made a cameo appearance in the episode "Owl Be Back", but then later made a featured appearance in "The First Five" where he was invited with the other former Furious Five members to Po's party for Shifu. Biography Earlier years Rooster became a member through unknown circumstances of the previous generation of the Furious Five, and fought alongside them and Oogway for a number of years against such threats as Ding and Xi'an. The latter battle strained the bonds between the team, as the Sword of Xi'an they sought to claim was thrown into the volcano atop which they fought by Shifu. Rooster and his teammates refused to accept Shifu's words concerning the danger of the sword, seeing only the loss of a potentially valuable tool and cowardice on the part of their teammate. The team was later broken when Fenghuang turned against the group and battled Oogway; upon her defeat she fled, and the rest of the Five drifted apart, with Rooster and the others not speaking to Shifu for some years. In Legends of Awesomeness Years later, the sword reappeared, and Rooster reunited with Elephant and Snow Leopard to recover it; shortly thereafter all three received invitations from Po to attend a party celebrating Shifu's anniversary of becoming a Kung fu master. Rooster and Snow Leopard chose to take it as a sign that their old team was meant to reunite, and convinced Elephant that they should attend. Though they initially were amiable with the younger Furious Five whom Shifu had trained, their belittling of their former teammate led to a clash between the two groups. Afterwards, Rooster and his teammates explained their purpose and-revealing that they had brought along a restrained Fenghuang as well-offered Shifu the chance to join them, only to be declined. More disappointed in their former ally than ever, the three started to take Fenghuang back to Chorh-Gom Prison only to be intercepted by Po, who offered to join the mission in Shifu's place. Rooster and his teammates were initially dismissive, but after an impressive display of skill by the Dragon Warrior they agreed to let him join the mission. After facing a pair of possessed Imperial guards, the group found the sword only for Xi'an's spirit to possess Elephant, something that Shifu had feared long ago and which had prompted his actions. Luckily, Shifu and the younger Five appeared to aid them, and together they freed Elephant, while Fenghuang was able to dispose of the sword in a volcano. After allowing Fenghuang to go free as per a prior agreement, the reconciled team welcomed Po as their newest member-and promptly began teasing him. Personality Rooster could also be quite superior towards others, at one point telling Po that "you're not in our league" referring to himself and the other members of the older Furious Five. Fighting style It is unknown what style of Kung fu Rooster practices, though he was skillful enough to easily fend off members of the younger Furious Five during their brief clash. Relationships His former Furious Five comrades His former Furious Five comrades are Shifu, Fenghuang, Master Snow Leopard, and Master Elephant Shifu Rooster was the most belittling of his teammates towards Shifu, whom he referred to as "Shiffy", and like his teammates was critical of Shifu even before the battle with Xi'an. Following this conflict he came to be contemptuous of his former teammate, though he was apparently willing to give him a chance to redeem himself when the time came. After his negative opinion of the younger master was invalidated, Rooster proved apologetic. Elephant Coming soon! Clothing Coming soon! Gallery Images FormerFuriousFive.jpg|One of his comrades FormerFuriousFive2.jpg| FenghuangFlees.jpg| Former-furious-five.jpg| Xian-furious-five.jpg| Furious-five-group.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Heroes Category:Chickens